Deep Core
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Nadine: "I read that one of the projects at the research station is to extract an ice core that's just a little longer than the one extracted by the U.S." Elizabeth: "It always comes down to who's got the longer core, doesn't it?" SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This one is once again dirty. And once again has no plot what so ever. But then again, I'm all up for some plot-less smut. I wanted to post this sooner but I'm way too busy at work. I wrote this quite fast so this still needs editing, but again – way too busy. I had to get this down on paper because the ideas in my head were beginning to mix together. Still have another one of these in my head for the Cuba scene. Stay tuned! This one is for Jessie323, who gave me the idea in the first place. Hope you'll like it! Thanks for suggesting! If any of you have any more ideas, please share! I'm having way too much fun with this. Impatiently waiting to read your comments! :)

* * *

 **Deep Core**

 **Elizabeth** , 11:01: "Hey, sexy!"

 **Henry** , 11:01: "Hey yourself!"

 **Elizabeth** , 11:02: "Where are you? What are you doing?"

 **Henry** , 11:03: "In my office, grading papers. Why? What's up?"

 **Elizabeth** , 11:04: "Not much. I'm horny". After her conversation with Nadine about who has the biggest 'core', she couldn't help but think of Henry. Not only was he sexy and loving, but he had all the right measures for her maximum pleasure. And she loved it.

 **Henry** , 11:04: "Babe..."

 **Elizabeth** , 11:04:" What?"

 **Henry** , 11:05: "You're at work. And so am I".

 **Elizabeth** , 11:05: "When did that ever stop us?"

 **Henry** , 11:06: "You're Secretary of State!"

 **Elizabeth** , 11:06: "So?"

 **Henry** , 11:07: "Just how turned on are you?"

 **Elizabeth** , 11:07: "Enough to be texting you..."

 **Henry** , 11:09: "What are you thinking of?" He texted as he locked his office door.

 **Elizabeth** , 11:10: "Hmm. Thinking of my tongue licking and sucking you".

 **Henry** , 11:10: "Elizabeth!"

 **Elizabeth** , 11:11: "Damn you have such a perfect dick - so long and thick".

 **Henry** , 11:12: "Elizabeth... I'm already hard. Stop".

 **Elizabeth** , 11:13: "Are you straining against your pants or did you already free yourself?"

 **Henry** , 11:14: "When will you be home today?" He asked, knowing their texting would never be enough. Not for him, and from the sound of it - definitely not for her.

 **Elizabeth** , 11:20: "Late. Very late. God I want your dick in my hands so badly".

 **Henry** , 11:20: "Are you touching yourself?"

 **Elizabeth** , 11:26: "No. I'm not alone. And Blake and Nadine keep walking into my office without knocking".

 **Henry** , 11:27: "But you want to?"

 **Elizabeth** , 11:33: "I want to touch you. I want to lick the tip of your dick; I want to graze my nails on your balls".

 **Henry** , 11:35: "Oh god. Elizabeth..."

 **Elizabeth** , 11:38: "Are you close?"

 **Henry** , 11:42: "Fuck. Yes".

 **Elizabeth** , 11:43: "I want my mouth on you when you come, I want you to spill in my mouth".

 **Henry** , 11:58: "Shit!"

 **Elizabeth** , 12:04: "Did you come"?

 **Henry** , 12:06: "Yes".

 **Elizabeth** , 12:12: "Fuck, that's hot".

 **Henry** , 12:13: "You didn't?"

 **Elizabeth** , 12:17: "No. Told you, can't do anything here".

 **Henry** , 12:18: "I thought you said you're horny. What was the point of this texting if you didn't get some satisfaction from it?"

 **Elizabeth** , 12:32: "You did".

 **Henry** , 12:33: "That's not enough!"

 **Henry** , 12:45: "Just how close are you?"

 **Elizabeth** , 12:47: "Very".

 **Henry** , 12:48: "If I were to work my mouth on you right now, how long would that take?"

 **Elizabeth** , 13:01: "Not more than a minute".

"Well" he said, walking into her office and closing the door behind him. He found her at her desk, staring at her screen, her phone in her hand. She was in the middle of something, but she bit her lower lip the way she always did when she was turned on. "It's a good thing I'm here then".

She looked from her screen, meeting his eyes with a grin on her face. She rose from her chair and walked over to him, falling into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Making sure you're taken care of" he answered and his lips crashed into hers, his tongue demanding access to her mouth. He kissed her hard, their tongues working together, their lips sucking each other. He lifted her pencil skirt to her hips, and blindly pulled her panties down.

She pushed him slightly, pulling away from his lips as his hands skimmed her hips. "Bathroom. I wasn't joking when I said Blake and Nadine keep walking in here without knocking".

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, his lips meeting hers again as he hungrily kissed her. Carefully, he nudged her backwards, pushing her towards her bathroom. She pulled out of her panties, leaving them on the floor. Her hands moved to his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it, throwing to the floor as well. He closed the bathroom door behind him, and with firm hands, he grabbed her waist and lifted her, placing her on the cold marble of the sink. She hissed as she felt the coldness against her warm skin, but his lips had already made their way to her thighs, his hand pushing her legs apart.

He moved his tongue along her clit and she jumped, her body shivering. He glanced at her and smiled. He couldn't recall the last time he saw her this turned on; he always made sure to take care of her long before she was at that stage.

"Please... Henry..." She mumbled, her hands gripping the edge of the marble.

He nodded, placing his warm mouth on her. His tongue moved from her opening to her clit, sucking and swirling, daring to push just slightly into her. She ran her fingers through his hair, pressing him against her. She was moaning loudly, mumbling words he couldn't comprehend. Her head was thrown back, her eyes shut.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she screamed as he caught her clit between his lips, sucking it hard.

She didn't last longer than a minute. She came hard, her body shaking, her legs trembling. He had to push her thighs apart as she closed them around his head, as he kept sucking her clit.

He kissed her thighs and stood again, meeting her lips, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. He kissed her, feeling her hands moving down his pants. She stroked his hardness and he groaned. She skillfully opened the zipper of his pants, reaching for the opening of his boxers and pulled him out. She looked at his dick as she rubbed it firmly, her eyes dark with lust.

He swatted her hand away, pinning it against the marble, lying his hand on top of hers. "What's up with you and my dick today?" He asked.

"Your dick is perfect".

"Babe it hasn't changed since I was pretty much 13. Why the obsession today?"

"Because you don't brag, in spite of it. And you skillfully use it. And I just need you so so badly".

He laughed. He was determined to figure out what made her even think about this. But he could do that later. Right now he needed to fuck her. He needed to push as deep as possible into her; he needed to feel her closing in around him, wet and slick. He needed to ram into her and see her find the release she needed so badly. He grabbed his dick in his hand and pushed hard into her. She shrieked, sucking air. He usually began by teasing her clit with his dick and then slowly moved to her opening before pushing all the way in. But now he took her by surprise when in one movement he was deep inside of her, pressing against her spot.

He didn't give her a minute to catch her breath. He pinned his hands on the marble, on each side of her body and began to move. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass, pulling him deeper. He moved fast and hard, feeling her muscles stretch around him.

"Faster! Please, faster" she cried.

His hands rested on the small of her back and he pulled her to the edge of the marble, pushing faster into her, pumping hard. His lips met hers for a deep kiss, his tongue moving in her mouth.

"Come on, fuck!" He groaned as she squeezed her muscles around him.

"Come on baby. I need to see you come" he said.

She moaned, feeling her orgasm nearing. She wrapped her hands around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. Pulling him closer to her, he rubbed against her clit with each push. He stopped moving, his dick inside of her. She whimpered; she was far too close for his teasing. And then he pulled out slowly, almost pulling out completely, and she thought she would die. And then he pushed hard into her, making her scream loudly. He nibbled her neck, placing warm kisses against her skin. His hands cupped her breast through her blouse, his eyes locking on hers. He stopped again, pulling out slowly and then pushing hard and fast into her. Screaming again, she came, tightening around him. The pressure around his dick was too much for him and he came as well, spilling inside of her.

She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her orgasm hit hard, her entire body shook violently. He held her tight, waiting for her orgasm to subside.

"You okay?" He asked when she didn't lift her head from his shoulder. Her legs were still trembling, her body jolting every few seconds. He pulled out of her and she whimpered as he exceeded the last bit of her orgasm.

He rubbed her back, kissing her neck and her shoulder until finally she met his eyes. "Fuck that was intense" she breathed, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'll say" he chuckled. "Mind blowing orgasm, huh?"

"Shit. Yes".

"Madam Secretary?" Nadine called from her office. Still wrapped in Henry's arms, she pulled from his lips. "Crap!" She whispered. "My panties!"

"Stay here, I'll go get them for you" he said before kissing her again.

She nodded as her cheeks blushed, as she realized they were caught. She didn't know how to face Nadine after this.

"She'll be right out" Henry said as he came out of the bathroom. He picked up his shirt and her panties, watching as Nadine turned her look away, avoiding his eyes. She blushed, feeling embarrassed to have caught them in their midst of their love making. She noted to herself to knock from now on. No matter how pressing and urgent the matter was.

He handed Elizabeth her panties as he walked into the bathroom again. He lifted her from the marble and placed her back on the floor. They left the bathroom together and she walked him to her office door. He pulled her to him, kissing her. "I need you again tonight" he whispered.

"Hmm. Me too" she whispered, meeting his lips for another deep kiss.

"Thank you for coming" she said, lightly kissing him.

"No, thank you for _coming_ " he whispered in her ear, lightly biting her earlobe, making her laugh.

She sat at her chair behind her desk, barely meeting Nadine's eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, both from the sex and the embarrassment. "Could we maybe pretend this didn't happen?" Elizabeth asked, finally looking at Nadine.

Nadine smiled. "What didn't happen? I just got her".

"Thank you" Elizabeth whispered, letting out a breath. She was thankful at that moment that her chief of staff was highly professional, and utterly kind.

 **Henry** , 20:03: "I wasn't joking. I need to fuck you. As soon as possible please".

Sitting in her office and talking to Russell, she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled, biting her lower lip. She felt her heat rising again as she thought of all the things he would do to her in the privacy of their own bedroom. He was, after all, the perfect paramour.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Okay, so a few of you asked for a follow up, and here it is. It took me a while to write, though, and I ended up writing a few on my phone, so there might be typos and this needs editing. Either way, hope you'll like it! Appreciate your opinion, as always!

* * *

 **Henry** , 00:10: "Babe, where are you? "

 **Elizabeth** , 00:33: "Still working. Go to sleep, it's going to take a while".

 **Henry** , 00:34: "There's no way I'm falling asleep. Babe, I'm hard as a rock. COME HOME! "

 **Elizabeth** , 00:45: "I'm at the White House. And the President is sitting right next to me. Can't do this right now".

 **Henry** , 00:45: "More of a reason why you should come home. I don't need sexting. I need the real deal babe".

 **Elizabeth** , 00:47: "Henry... Trust me, I know. I'm so turned on that my panties are wet. But I have to go, I'm sorry. Love you, xoxo".

Reading her last text, he groaned. He didn't need the extra information about how turned on she was. He could visualize it – her nipples hard and pointy, her soft folds wet and slick. Her breathe heaving, her eyes dark with lust. That image alone was clearly enough to send him into an orgasm. He sighed. He had to wait for her, nothing could satisfy him enough. He needed her.

The house was dark and quiet. She was sure Henry had already gone to sleep. It was already 02:30, and she hasn't heard from him since her last text. Truth be told, she wished he would wait for her, she needed him just as much as he needed her. Her sleep was already lost, as it was so late, but being so turned on, she knew she would just toss and turn all night, searching for a release that would only arise from his touch, from his body, from his dick.

Getting out of the car, she sighed. At least she can crawl into his embrace and feel the warmth of his body close to hers. She entered the house quietly, turning to close the front door. She didn't hear him coming from behind her, and she gasped in surprise when he pinned her to the door, when his hands moved on her hips.

"Finally" he breathed on her skin, kissing her neck. He didn't waste time. He already lifted her skirt to her waist, his hands moving on her ass.

"Henry... " She moaned. "We should go upstairs".

"They went to sleep hours ago, no way they'll catch us. I literally can't think of not being inside of you right this very second" he said and he freed himself from his boxers. Moving her panties to the side, he pushed hard inside of her, groaning at the feeling of her so wet around him.

"Damnit Henry" she groaned too, her purse and coat dropping to the floor. She placed her hands on the door, leaning against it. She blew out air as she felt him inside of her. She waited for this feeling since he left her office hours earlier.

He moved his hands to grip her waist tight, his lips kissing her neck, biting her earlobe lightly. He didn't move. He had to regain control, or he would explode right then and there.

"Henry... " She cried, pressing her hips to him, trying to urge him on.

"Babe give me a minute. You're too tight".

"I'm just as close" she said, clenching her muscles around him. "Just move, please" she begged.

Reluctantly, he began to move inside of her, eliciting a cry from her. He pounded into her, making her lean harder against the door. His hands were holding her hips tight, and she was grateful for the support.

"Right there! Yes! Fuck that feels so good! Please don't stop" she cried.

He moved his hand to her stomach, and skillfully trailed into her panties, locating her clit. He rubbed her firmly and she groaned.

"Ohgodohgodohgod" she moaned.

"Damn babe, the sounds you are making. You feel so good. I'm about to explode" he whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek.

He kept pounding into her, his fingers working on her clit, pinching and swirling. She was bound to explode is seconds as well, but when he thrusted deeper inside of her, pinning her hard against the door, lingering in that same spot, she shrieked, her folds closing around his dick, making him come as well, gushing inside of her. He held her tight, feeling her falling to the floor, as he kept working inside of her until they both were able to stop shaking.

He pulled out of her slowly and adjusted her skirt. He tucked himself back into his boxers and gently, he turned her so she faced him. He grinned at the way she looked – so lustrous, content. She looked like great sex.

"Well hello gorgeous" he said, moving to kiss her.

"Henry, I can't stand, my legs are like jelly" she whispered.

He swiped her off her feet, picking her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He met her lips, hungrily kissing her, his tongue slipping in her mouth, making her moan.

"You sure know how to welcome a girl home" she smiled, kissing him again.

"Ugh. Don't you have a room?" Jason snorted as he walked down the stairs to find his parents making out like teenagers.

Breaking their kiss, they both suppressed a laugh. "We do. But so do you. Why are you up?" Elizabeth asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to get a glass of milk. But after this, I might never sleep" he teased.

"Well. If you don't mind, I'm taking your mother to bed" Henry said and kissed Elizabeth again, making Jason grunt.

"Really dad? Not cool! Did not need to hear that!" Jason frowned.

Laughing, they climbed up to their room. He placed her on the bed and gently climbed on top of her. Tucking her hair behind her ear he smiled – her eyes glowing in the dim light of their bedroom.

"It's a good thing he didn't wake up 10 minutes earlier. Then he would have never slept indeed" Elizabeth joked.

"That's what made it more fun" he whispered in her ear, making her laugh.

He kissed her some more and her hands began to move to his boxers, settling on his dick. He backed away, breaking their kiss. "Babe, it's 3am. You have to get up in 3 hours. You are going to sleep now. And when you wake up, you're going to take a shower, because you look like sex" he said, grinning.

"This is much more fun than sleep" she frowned. "And I wonder why I look like sex, Professor!"

Laughing, he kissed her again. "Can't help it, I'm sorry. You're too damn sexy. And hot. But seriously, you need to sleep. We can continue this after you've earned some sleep time".

Reluctantly, she got up from the bed and took her clothes off, pulling one of her slips on, before lying back in bed and pulling the covers up. "You better make up for this with morning sex" she said.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her lips again. "Morning sex, and then shower sex. And when you come home after work I'll treat you to some more bedtime activity. It's a promise" he said.

"I'm holding you to it. And I plan to cash that promise" she grinned.

He kissed her cheeks and her nose, and she closed her eyes, satisfied and relaxed. He smiled. This sight will never get old, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Okay, I know it's the third time I'm saying it, but this time I mean it – this story is finished! I made sure not to end it with any promises of future sex! I really wasn't intending on writing this chapter but I received 5 requests for more from this fic, and eventually I complied. Filled out all of Henry's promises, so this chapter is filled with sex. And nothing more than sex, actually. I hope you'll like this one as well! Leave your comments, I love reading them so so much!

* * *

Peppering kisses on her neck and jaw line, she smiled, sighing in content. His hand began to trail her body, gently stroking her breasts, then her stomach until finally he reached between her thighs. He stroked her center, then moved to push his hand into her panties, his fingers grazing her clit. She opened her eyes, her hand wrapping around his neck, pulling him for a kiss.

"You taste like maple syrup" she said as she broke the kiss.

Pushing a finger inside of her, he smiled "made waffles for breakfast".

Reaching for his hand, she stilled his movement. "What time is it?"

"9:00. And relax, I talked to Blake, your first meeting doesn't start until noon".

"But I have so much other work, why didn't you wake me?" she protested.

"I tried" he smiled. "But you mumbled something and pulled the covers over your head. So I figured I'll let you sleep some more before I try to wake you again". Pushing another finger inside of her, he made her gasp, feeling her hold of his hand loosening. "Besides, you'll be much more efficient after the extra sleep. And of course, the sex".

He pressed his lips to her before she had time to say anything, his fingers moving inside of her. He bent them just enough to press against her spot and pulled them in and out, making her groan.

Her chest was heaving, her breath rapid. "Faster, god please go faster" she moaned, closing her eyes as she felt her orgasm nearing.

Adding his thumb on her clit, his fingers moved faster inside of her, his lips pressing kisses to her cheek. "God! Oh god! Henry!" She cried, her folds closing in around his fingers, her head moving from side to side.

He kissed her slowly, his tongue stroking her lips, then moving into her mouth.

"That is the best way to be woken up" she mumbled, still panting.

Pushing him on his back, she reached for his boxers, running her hand on his growing dick. Pulling him out, she rubbed him gently, her hand going up and down his length. Leaving him, she took her slip and panties off. He watched her, his eyes growing wide as her breasts fell loose. He reached his hand to cup her, running his finger on her nipple. Climbing on top of him, she took him in her hand again, shifting so her folds pressed against him. She moved back and forth, rubbing his dick against her skin, letting him feel her wetness.

"Babe" he groaned "have to be inside you" he said, thrusting his hips.

Rising just enough, she took hold of him and guided him to her opening, sliding slowly along his length, closing her eyes when he was fully inside of her. His hands settled on her waist, hers resting on his chest. She began to moving up and down while her thrusted into her, his hands helping her movements.

Bending, she kissed him hard, her lips sucking his. Taking advantage, he flipped them over, now lying on top of her. He held her leg open, and pushed hard inside of her, making her gasp.

"Henry this is amazing!" she cried.

"You are amazing" he moaned.

Moving inside of her, he watched her as moans and cries left her mouth. Her hair was scattered on the pillow, a fine mess of their love-making. She held his arm tight, staring into his darkened eyes.

"I'm not going to last much longer" he breathed, slowing his pace, pushing deeper.

"Neither am I" she said. "Go faster, please" she cried, "I'm almost there!"

Groaning, he pumped faster, working inside of her to bring her to completion. He leaned forward, spreading both her legs, and thrusted hard as his lips sucked her nipple.

She ran her hand through his hair when he grunted and came inside of her, moaning and panting, so close to her own climax. He moved his hand to her clit and rubbed her in circles until she came as well, her legs closing around his waist as he collapsed on top of her, his lips finding hers. He kissed her passionately for several minutes before finally breaking from her lips and looking at her.

"Amazing. So fucking amazing" she said, wrapping her hand around his neck.

He smiled, moving to kiss her neck gently and she closed her eyes, feeling his lips light against her skin. "Good morning" he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we should always start our day like this" she said.

"That's a very good idea" he grinned, kissing her lips. "Someone is hungry" he chuckled as her stomach made noises.

"Well, all that sex and no food... You have to feed me" she smirked.

"Stay here" he pecked her lips, "I'll go make you some waffles". Getting up, he threw her his T-shirt and pulled his boxers on. He watched her for a minute as she pulled the shirt down her head, as she tried to fix her messy hair.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you're just gorgeous" he smiled.

Upon returning, he found her curled in bed under the covers, her eyes closed. He placed the plane on the nightstand and jumped on the bed, his hands moving to tickle her sides. "Henry!" she laughed.

"Who said you can go back to sleep?" He teased.

"I wasn't sleeping" she protested. "I was cold, you were gone too long".

"Well I'm back now" he said, kissing her deeply. "And I brought waffles with chocolate chips" he grinned, handing her the plate and a cup of coffee.

"I can definitely get used to living life like that" she grinned.

He took the plate and cup from her when she finished eating and pecked her lips once again. "Why don't you start the water running in the shower while I clear these dishes?" He asked, winking. He made a promise last night, and he was a man of his word.

She got up from the bed and he watched her as she walked into their bathroom. His shirt reached just under her ass, showing her lean, long legs. "Henry, stop checking me out" she called, making him laugh.

Climbing into the shower, she opened the hot water and closed the glass door. Letting the water fall on her face, she closed her eyes and sighed. He finally walked into the shower with her after she finished washing her hair. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, kissing her neck.

"Hmm" she moaned, resting her hands on his. "What took you so long?"

"I was just outside, watching you, listening to you sing".

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked, reaching for his dick as she felt it pressing against her. "You have" she teased.

"Hmm. Need to fuck you babe" he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe. His hand caressed her ass, moving down her hip. He hooked his arm under her knee and lifted her leg, his other arm holding her tight against his chest. Her hand reached between them and she helped him to her opening as he pushed deep inside.

"Henry" she called. "I don't think I'll be able to stay standing for long".

"I've got you" he said as he began to move.

"You feel so good" he groaned, feeling her tight around him. The hot water pouring down on them, washing away their sweat.

He moved inside of her, pushing deep then pulling out, making her moan and call out his name. She held onto his arm that was holding her, feeling her leg weakening. He tightened his grip around her, letting her know he won't let her fall.

He rubbed her spot with each thrust and she mumbled words of pleasure. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder, the water now falling on her face.

"Baby I'm going to come! Fuck you're so tight" he cried, pushing harder inside of her.

"Oh god Henry! I can't..." she cried as she felt herself slipping, as her orgasm was nearing and she couldn't stay standing anymore.

He let go of her leg, allowing her to stand on both. She placed her hands on the shower wall and he took hold of her waist and began to pump hard. She immediately came, tightening around him and crying out his name, making him spill inside of her as he came as well.

Pulling out of her, he turned her to him, wrapping his arms around her, holding her so she wouldn't fall. He pressed his lips to her and kissed her while they both tried to catch a breath and calm their racing hearts. The water still running above them, washing away their juices, drizzling on their faces.

"Now" he said, meeting her eyes as he pulled from her lips, "you can start your day".

* * *

 **Henry** , 00:10: "Babe, I still have one more promise to keep, where are you?"

 **Elizabeth** , 00:11: "Sorry baby, it looks like I'm going to be here all night. Something's come up. Raincheck?"

 **Henry** , 00:11: "No way! Don't you have like an hour to rest?"

 **Elizabeth** , 00:12: "I do. Right now. Next meeting is at 02:00. But you can't be seriously thinking of coming over here just to fuck me".

 **Henry** , 00:13: "I'm on my way, be there in 20. You better be soaking wet and ready for me when I get there :)"

 **Elizabeth** , 00:14: "Oh god. You're crazy. And I love you. Eagerly waiting for you 3".

"Ma'am, there's someone here to see you" Blake said, walking into her office. Elizabeth smiled before looking up from her papers. She got up from her chair and walked over to Henry, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Blake. I have until 02:00 right?"

"Yes Ma'am".

"Good. No one is allowed in here, okay?"

"I will block them with my body" Blake said, smiling.

As the door closed, Henry reached for Elizabeth, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his lips. "Well hello".

She trailed her hand down to his dick while her lips kissed his cheek and then his jaw line. "I'm more than ready for you" she whispered in his ear.

He groaned at her words, his hands moving to her ass, pulling her closer to him. "Where are you going to fuck me?" she asked.

"On your desk" he mumbled, his hands moving to unbutton her shirt, pulling it out of her pants. He undressed her quickly, throwing her clothes to the floor, staring at her as she stood naked in the dim light of her office. She reached for his shirt and pulled it as he lifted his hands. She ran her hands on his bare chest before her hands worked to undo his pants. Finally naked as well, he pulled her to his embrace once more, his lips crashing into hers to a passionate, long kiss. Gently, he pushed her backwards towards her desk, his lips not leaving hers, her arms wrapped around him. He lifted her just enough to sit her on her desk and began to move his hands to her hips and thighs. Reaching to her center, he pushed a finger inside of her, grunting at the feeling of her so wet.

"Told you I was ready" she said, her hand gripping his dick, pumping him hard. He bucked into her hand, groaning at the feeling of her going up and down his length.

Batting her hands away, he positioned himself between her legs and with one swift movement, entered her, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms around his neck.

"Shit!" she cried, "Your dick is perfect" she muttered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Evening Blake" Russell said as he walked over to Elizabeth's office.

Standing up immediately, Blake walked over to stand in Russell's way. "Evening Mr. Jackson, how may I help you?"

"Well you can get out of my way, I need to speak to her".

"I'm afraid that's not possible sir. She's busy at the moment and asked that no one interfere".

"Blake, it's 01:15, what could possibly keep her that busy at this hour?" Russell said, trying to get past Blake to enter Elizabeth's office.

"She's in a meeting" Blake said, moving to block the door. Standing so close, he could her Elizabeth's cries and Henry's moans. "Why don't you sit at my desk, she should finish soon" he said, raising his voice to muffle the sounds coming from Elizabeth's office.

Angry, Russell moved to sit at Blake's chair, crossing his arms and staring at Blake.

Lost in their passionate love-making, they were unaware of what was going on outside. Henry moved his lips on her neck and then headed to her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth while his hand gripped her other breast, running his thumb on her nipple. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and then sucked it hard while his fingers twisted and pinched her other, making her hiss.

She moved her hand down to where they met, her fingernails grazing his balls, making him buck into her. "Fuck! Babe! You're going to make me explode" he grunted.

As she gripped his balls tightly, he shut his eyes, sucking air. His hand left her breast and moved to her clit and he began to rub it firmly, pressing and un-pressing, moving in circles.

"Henry, yes! So good" she cried.

When se grazed her nails on his balls once more, he came inside of her, burying his head at the crook of her neck, kissing her and calling out her name. Not leaving her clit, he kept rubbing her until she came as well, shrieking and crying out loud, her legs wrapping more tightly around his waist.

As their bodies cooled down from the heat, he helped her stand, gathering her clothes and helping her dress. As she tucked her shirt back in her pants, she smiled at him. "I have never been more grateful that I'm married to someone who keeps his promises".

Chuckling, he rested his hands on her cheeks and pulled her for a kiss. "If only I didn't enjoy it so much myself" he grinned.

Taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers, she walked him to the door, surprised to find Russell sitting at Blake's desk.

"Evening Russell" Henry said.

"Henry" Russell said, narrowing his eyes at them.

Suppressing a laugh, they walked over to the elevators together. "I love you so fucking much" he said, kissing her one last time before leaving.

"I love you more" she whispered, pecking her lips.

 **Henry** , 02:19: "I hope your meeting is more pleasant now".

 **Elizabeth** , 02:19: "It is, though Russell is giving me the look".

 **Henry** , 02:20: "Maybe next time he'll think twice before making you stay all night at the office. Or at least before showing up unannounced".

 **Elizabeth** , 02:21: "One thing is for sure, you are always welcomed in my office. Go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow".


End file.
